Iris West (Earth Fifty Three)
For her Earth One counterpart, see Iris West. Iris Ann West-Halliwell (née West; born June 24, 2336) is a female Human who is a journalist working for the Central City Picture News, a former waitress at CC Jitters, and a psychology graduate student. Iris is also the daughter of Joe and the late Francine West, the older sister of Wally West and the wife of Typhuss James Halliwell. Biography Early life Iris was born on June 24, 2336 to Joe and Francine West in Central City on Earth. When Iris was very young her mother nearly overdosed on drugs while Joe was at work. Francine had also left the oven on and subsequently ended up unresponsive on the couch, causing Iris to call the SCIS. Before Joe and his partner were able to arrive on the scene, the stove caught fire and Iris was almost killed; as she was standing in front of the flames when Joe and his partner finally reached her, but the pair managed to get both Iris and her mother to safety. Iris repressed her memories of this event and Joe told Iris that her mother had died, but in reality Francine had left and Joe didn't want his daughter to grow up believing that she'd been abandoned. Instead, Joe told her stories of the mother he knew Iris deserved, not the mother Francine really was. However, both Iris and Joe were unaware that Francine was pregnant with another child - a son - when she left them for a life in Keystone City. Personality Charming and beautiful, Iris wants nothing more than to help and care for those around her. She's highly intuitive and has an innate curiosity, being amazed and intrigued by the history of the Federation and Starfleet. Iris can be quite stubborn and holds true to her morals, despite what others may want of her. Iris is also a bit of a risk taker and more often doesn't hesitate to take action when need be. Iris is a good-hearted, caring, intelligent woman. She is shown to care for her husband Typhuss James Halliwell and loves him very much. Abilities *'Master markswoman:' Iris has shown similar skill in the use of various other firearms and phasers, having been taught by Joe in case of emergency. *'Keen intellect/Expert detective:' Iris is very intelligent, she is an excellent detective, as she follows every lead and rumor to discover the truth behind any story. Iris's background as a psychology student has sharpened her natural wits and intuition which she presumably inherited from her SCIS officer father and grandfather, and gave her a methodical approach to studying and investigating the various meta-human cases around the city. Iris's skills made her a prime candidate for the SCIS academy, which she only backed out of due to Joe's disapproval and passive-aggressive form of emotional blackmail. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' Since early childhood, Joe, planning for his daughter's safety, taught her extensively how to defend herself. As an adult, she was able to knock out Lex Luthor with a single punch. She also showed considerable reflexes, able to dodge a sucker-punch from the possessed-Wally before knocking him out herself. Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:West family Category:People from Earth 53 Category:Iris West Category:Alternate realities Category:Doppelgängers